


Let Me Be A Part Of The Narrative

by Cami (as15m)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Multiverse, Non-Chronological, One Shot Collection, Self-Insert, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as15m/pseuds/Cami
Summary: What would happen if a hardcore Arrow fan somehow finds herself inserted in the Arrowverse sometime during Season 1 of Arrow? In December 2016, Camila wakes up in a place that is definitely not her bedroom, only to realize she is in Starling City, March 2013, where her favorite fictional characters fight crime every Wednesday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first fanfiction, ever. I've had this idea running around in my head for months now. After finally putting one chapter in paper, I thought I might as well post it. First, a few things:  
> 1\. Camila arrives in, what I'm calling Earth 1, sometime after 1x15.  
> 2\. I tagged this as a "self-insert" fic because I imagine myself being Camila. So, yeah.  
> 3\. English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.  
> 4\. The chapters aren't going to be in chronological order. Mostly, because I'm writing as ideas come to me for the different kind of situations and events that may occur now that Camila is there.  
> 5\. This first chapter is set around 1x20 of Arrow.  
> 6\. The title of this fic is a quote from "That Would Be Enough" from the Hamilton soundtrack.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Yeah, thanks to Cami we will be able to stop the Undertaking. Tommy and those 502 other people are going to get a second chance.” Felicity looks over at Camila, who looks choked up. “Cami, are you alright?”

“Yes, I just um… I need some air” Cami stands up and leaves the foundry through the exit to the alley. 

“I’d talk to her.” Felicity offers.

“No, Felicity. Let me.” Oliver says

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I think it should be me” 

Oliver goes to the alley outside Verdant. Cami is there, giving her back to Oliver, staring into the distance. Oliver walks over to where she is, and stands right beside her. 

“Hey.” 

“I thought you would send Felicity.”

“She did volunteer.”

“Of course she did.” 

“So, do you feel like telling me what’s going on with you? What was that back there?” 

“I just um… It’s just so overwhelming” 

“Yeah, multidimensional traveling and going back in time can’t be easy.” 

“Well, besides that, obviously…” She looks at Oliver. “Oliver, there’s a great chance that you will be able to stop the Undertaking just because I’m here. Me being here is not only going to save Tommy’s life, but 502 other’s. I never thought I would be part of something like this. Ever.” 

“Cami, WE are going to stop the Undertaking. The four of us. And yes, that is mostly thanks to you.” 

“I’m just… so scared Oliver. What if we fail? What if I made it worse?” 

“You couldn’t have. You’ve helped us a lot since you arrived. We wouldn’t even know this much if it wasn’t for you.”

“You do know I’m keeping a lot from you guys, right? I just can’t tell you right now. It’s not the right time.” 

“I know. That’s why we have the arrangement we have.” 

“Right.” 

“Is something else bothering you?”

“Kind of. The fight that you had with Dig about Laurel. It got me thinking.” 

“About?” 

“Oliver, I need you to promise me something.” 

“Sure, anything.” 

“Please, give Laurel and Tommy a chance. In the original timeline you confess the feelings you think you have to Laurel. And, Oliver, she loves Tommy. She truly does, but you saying things like that to her confused her. And Tommy got hurt in the end, and then he died. I already told you what Tommy sees when he goes to fight for Laurel. After he died, there was no way it was going to work out between you two. To be quiet honest, I don’t think it would’ve worked Tommy alive or not. Your relationship with her is just too toxic and messy. You’re not good for each other okay?” Oliver gives her a look. “Sorry. What I’m trying to say is that, they have the potential to have an amazing future together. And because we are going to save Tommy, they are going to get that chance. Just don’t get in between them. It will be for nothing. Trust me. I know. And, I also know you’re going to get the same chance, and, Oliver, is going to be amazing for you. This woman… Oliver she’s going to bring out the best parts of you. All those steps you were too afraid to take with Laurel, you’re going to risk everything to take them with her. You’re going to fight to be able to have that future with her. And you both deserve it. So, please give Tommy and Laurel the chance, and don’t mess it up, okay? Do it for them. I have a feeling they’re going to be incredibly happy with each other, just like you’re going to be.” 

“Okay, I promise. I will give them a chance. They both deserve it, don’t they?” 

“Yes, they do.” 

“I always thought I was going to end up with Laurel.” 

“Well, trust me, SPOILER ALERT, you don’t.” 

“So, who is this woman?” 

“Oliver, you know I can’t tell you that. I’ve already said too much.” 

“Come on, you can’t just drop a bomb like that and say nothing more. Just a tiny bit of information, please. I did just promise to not go after the woman I love.” 

“HEY. Don’t throw that back at me. It’s the best thing for them and for you.”

“What?” 

“Can I speak freely?”

“Am I going to like what you’re going to say?” 

“Hm, probably not.” 

“Whatever. Just say it.” 

“I don’t think you’ve been actually IN LOVE with Laurel in a long time. Yes, you love her. Just not like that. You love the idea of her. That’s what kept you going on the island at first. That picture and the idea of coming home and making things right and get back to your old life. If you were so in love with her, you wouldn’t have been with Shado. Sorry, I know she is a sore subject.” 

“It’s fine. Hey, maybe you are right. But don’t try to distract me. Come on, tell me something about this woman.”

“Well, what I can tell you is that she is amazing and just the right fit for you. You’re such a better person around her and she makes you smile. You’re deliriously happy together, and that, my friend, is a direct quote.” 

“How would I know she is ‘the one’?” 

“Believe me, you will know. Eventually, you will pull your head out of your ass.” 

“Eventually?” 

“Yes, eventually. You’re a bit slow for that kind of thing. I can also tell you that there’s this moment in which you feel completely powerless and useless and weak and she’s going to remind you that you’re not alone and that she believes in you. And I, personally, like to think that that’s the moment you realize you are a goner for this girl.” 

“She sounds like a great girl.” 

“She is. She is the best. Also, a direct quote, from you.”

“Can’t wait to meet her.” 

“Who says you don’t know her already?”

“I do?” 

“Nope, I ain’t telling ya.” 

“Fine.”

“Fine.” 

“Feeling better?” 

“Yeah. Thanks for the talk. And I hope you keep that promise.” 

“You know I keep my promises.” 

“Yes, I do. But I also know you’re a bit of an idiot from time to time.” 

“HEY”

“I’m sorry but it’s true. However, I’d make sure your bad decisions are reduced to a minimum in this timeline.” 

“Well, thank you for the vote of confidence.” 

“You’re welcome.” Cami says teasingly. “Come on, let’s go inside. We have 503 people to save.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cami and Oliver talk about the time Oliver came back to Starling City during his time in Hong Kong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved the idea that Oliver and Felicity almost saw each other during the flashbacks of 3x14. Also, I've always wondered if Oliver is aware that the person that almost caught him was Felicity.

"Hey, Oliver." Cami says as she walks down the stairs to the foundry. 

"Hey, Cam. I thought you left." 

"Nah, Tommy said he needed some help at the club, cleaning up for the night, so I stayed a little longer. Saw you were still here and came down. I actually, um... wanted to ask you something I've been wondering for a while." 

"Sure. What is it?" 

"It's actually about your time in Hong Kong." Cami knows Oliver doesn't like to talk about his time away, so she was a little hesitant to ask. Oliver nodded, letting her know it was okay. "Well, more specifically about when you came to Starling to retrieve that virus China White had? I don't really remember, but yeah. Did you know that Felicity was the one that almost caught you that night at Queen Consolidated?" 

"Yeah, I do know that." He answered with a smile.

"Did you know it was her when you went to her with Deadshot's laptop?" 

"Nope. I asked Walter who I should go for help in the IT Department. He told me Felicity was the best, that he had worked with her before, and he only had good things to say about her. When I searched her file, I saw her picture and thought she looked familiar, but didn't really pay much attention to it. Then, when I went to her cubicle and she started babbling away, I knew it was her. I remembered her from that night." He smiled at the memory. 

"'You're cute. It's too bad you are, you know, dead. It's obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me. I really need to learn to stop talking to myself.'" Cami recited the quote from memory and laughed. 

"Yeah, that's exactly what she said." Oliver said, still smiling. 

"It's crazy, you know? How everything would've gone different if she saw you. It's also crazy that she ended up joining your crusade." 

"It is crazy." 

"I think it's cute. How even when you were in that intense situation, she managed to make you smile, and you didn't even know her." 

"Yeah, she's always making me smile even when that's the last thing I feel like doing. She's that kind of person."

"Yeah, she is. She is amazing." Cami gives Oliver a knowing, teasing smile. 

"Stop it." 

"What? I haven't said anything." 

"You should go home. It's late." Oliver said, deliberately changing the subject. "Do you need a ride?" 

"No, it's fine. Tommy is taking me home when he's finished upstairs." 

"Okay. Text me when you get home." 

"I will." She turns around to leave, but stops. "Oliver, thank you for answering my question. I've always wondered..." 

"No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :) Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cami meets OTA for the first time, and things don't go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Anti-Laurel Lance Dialogue. Sorry, not sorry.

“Okay, before you say anything and start yelling at me, can you at least hear her out?” Felicity said as Diggle and Oliver walked down to the foundry.

“Hear who out, Felicity? What are you talking about?”

“She’s talking about me.” Cami explained. She sat in a chair, tied up with zip ties.

“Felicity, what the hell is this?” Oliver said, really loudly. “Who the hell are you?” he said, looking at Cami.

“For the record, I asked Felicity to tie me up, as a sign that I mean absolutely no harm to any of you.”

“You did not answer my question. Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“That’s actually two questions. Which, I’m answering. I’m answering any and all questions that you ask me. Mostly.” Oliver gave her a look. “Gosh, I forgot how moody you were in Season 1. Can’t blame you though.”

“Season 1? What does that even mean?” Diggle asked.

“I think you should all sit down for this one.” Nobody actually sat down. “Ohh-kay. Or stand up. Whatever. Look, I don’t expect you to believe me. Especially, right now. I wouldn’t even believe myself, but I’m telling the truth. I have no reason to lie to you. Just hear me out. Yell at me later. Can you do that?” The three of them nodded. “I really don’t even know where to start.”

“Your name.” Oliver said.

“Oh, sorry. Right. My name’s Camila Gonzalez. Hi, nice to meet you. I guess I should get out of the way that I know that you,” she looks at Oliver, “are the Vigilante or the Hood or whatever you’re calling yourself these days,” she looks at Diggle, “I know that you are his bodyguard and started helping him out after he saved you from a bullet wound from Deadshot, who’s the man that killed your brother, Andy.” She looks at Felicity. “And, finally, that you are the um tech expert in the team and you’ve been helping him unknowingly since he brought you a laptop full of bullet holes, and then you found out Oliver was the Hood when he showed up, shot by his mother, in your car. And then you brought him here, and agreed to join the team so you could find Walter. Oh, and I also know about The List.” They all looked at her with shocked faces. After a few moments, Oliver spoke first.

“How do you know all of this? Who do you work for?” he said, in a threatening way.

“For no one. Believe me, the things I know, not even Amanda Waller could.”

“How do you know that name? Are you with ARGUS?”

“I said I don’t work for anyone, or with anyone for that matter. I mean, seriously, look at me. I’m barely 19 years old and in no physical shape to be even a tiny bit threatening to any of you.”

“Then, how do you know?”

“I was getting there. Okay, um… Has any of you ever heard about the Theory of the Multiverses?”

“The what now?” Diggle asked.

“A multiverse is a group of parallel universes. The theory says that there’s multiple universes that are all parallel to each other. Mirroring each other. That we live in one of infinite universes, in which reality may be slightly or completely different.” Felicity answered.

“Of course you know about the theory. You are Felicity Smoak. You’re a genius. Yes, essentially, what Felicity said. These universes occupy the same place in time, but they vibrate at a different frequency so they can’t see each other. In one of them, for example, Leonardo Di Caprio was never an actor, or Abraham Lincoln was never assassinated, or Oliver never got on the Queen’s Gambit, or you are all evil. Things may be incredibly different or practically the same. Look, I know this is going to sound absolutely insane, but… Ok, here it goes: I’m from another universe.”

“Yes, you are right. That sounds absolutely insane.” Diggle answered. “Do you really expect us to believe that?”

“Actually, I don’t, but telling you the truth is really the best choice I have.”

“Okay, let’s just pretend for a minute that we believe you. That you’re in fact from another universe. What does that have to do with us? Why come looking for us? Do you know us in this other universe?” Felicity asked.

“Not exactly. In my universe, your lives, Oliver’s specifically, are a TV show called Arrow that’s a comic book adaptation. It revolves around Oliver’s life. That’s why I came to you. And that’s how I know everything, because I’ve seen it. On a TV show. Which I know sounds nuts, but it’s the truth.”

“A TV show? Are you for real?” Diggle said, obviously not believing Cami.

“Yes. I can’t prove it, exactly, but I know more things. Things that haven’t happened yet. Things that there’s no way that I could know otherwise. _That_ I can prove.”

“Things that haven’t happened yet?” Felicity asked. Oliver remained quiet.

“Yes. That’s because right now it’s um… March 2013?” Felicity nodded. “Well, I am from December 2016.”

“Of course. You’re also from the future. That makes so much sense.” Dig said, sarcastically.

“I know how crazy that sounds okay? But it’s the truth. You all know that TV shows are divided by seasons. Well, right now, here, technically, we’re in Season 1. The last episode that aired in my universe was from Season 5. So, yes the future.” Everyone stayed quiet for a second, clearly not knowing what to say. “There’s something else you should know. I already told you the show revolves around Oliver. It started when Oliver came back from the island. Season 1 shows his first year back from the island, but it also has flashbacks to his first year ON the island.” At that, Oliver looked up.

“What?” Oliver said.

“Yeah. And it goes on like that. Season 2 shows your second year back in Starling and…”

“My second year on the island.” Oliver finished.

“Yes.”

“So, if you are on Season 5…”

“That means I’ve seen what happens during most of your time away, yes.”

“Give us the room.” Oliver said to Felicity and Diggle.

“What? Oliver…” Felicity started.

“I said, give us the room. I want to talk to her, by myself.”

“It’s fine. Really.” Cami said, mainly to Felicity.

Diggle and Felicity leave the room.

“Prove it, then.”

“What?”

“You say that you know other things. And if you’ve watched most of my five years away, then you know what happened. Prove it. Tell me something about those five years that no one could know unless they saw it on a TV show about my life.”

“Ohhh-kay.” Cami thinks for a moment, until an idea comes to her. She looks Oliver in the eyes. “I could say to you that I know that your first, second and fourth year you were on the island. The third, you went to Hong Kong. The fifth, you were in Russia, where you joined the Bratva. I could tell you everything I know about Shado, Slade, Maseo, Amanda Waller, Taiana, Shadowspire, Konstatin Kovar, and the list goes on. However, I know that anyone with enough power could know that.” She spoke softly. “So, tell me Oliver, does anyone know that the first thing you killed on the island was a bird? A bird that Yao Fei brought you. He told you, in Chinese, to survive. He made you killed the bird so you could eat it and not starve. You were so hungry you started hallucinating your father. When you tried burning a page of the then blank notebook he gave you, the List appeared.” Oliver looked genuinely shocked. “Yeah, how could I know what you hallucinate if you never told anyone. I could go on if you want.”

“Go on.”

“Oliver… I would prefer not to. I know that’s not easy for you to relive all of those memories. It was a horrible time of your life and I don’t want to remind you of it.”

“I’ll be fine. Go on. Tell me something else. Prove to me that what you’re saying it’s true.”

“Ok. Sara didn’t die on the Gambit. Slade was poisoned with Mirakuru. Ivo killed Shado. Akio died because of the AlphaOmega virus, which you came back to Starling City to retrieve on your third year away. You saw magic on your fourth year, when you went back to the island. And you joined the Bratva to fulfill a promise to Taiana, after she died.”

After some time thinking, Oliver said “Okay.”

“Okay? So you believe me?”

“I believe that you somehow know almost everything that’s happened to me in the last five years. I’m not sure about the whole time-travel-you’re-from-another-universe thing, butt you don’t seem to want to hurt us.”

“I don’t. I swear. Actually, I need to tell you something that’s going to happen in a few weeks. Something we need to stop. So can you tell Felicity and John to come back?” 

“Sure.”

After a few minutes, Felicity and Diggle came back to the foundry.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Oliver asked.

“The Undertaking.” Cami answered.

“You know about that? Wait, sorry. Stupid question. Of course you do.” Diggle said.

“I’m guessing that because you’ve heard the name before and because Felicity is already a part of the team, that you already heard that recording of Moira talking about it. The person she was talking to? That was Malcolm Merlyn.”

“Wait, Tommy’s father?” Felicity asked.

“Yes.” Cami answered. “He’s the one behind all of it. At first, it was a just a group of people called Tempest that wanted to fix the Glades and save Starling City. The list that’s on the notebook your father gave you is a list of names of people that are responsible for the decay of Starling. Tempest used that list as leverage to make them contribute to The Undertaking if they didn’t want their dirty secrets to come out. It started innocent enough, wanting to save the Glades. But Malcolm Merlyn thought that in order to save the Glades, they needed to destroy it and then rebuild it. Obviously, without making anyone know it was them. Oliver, your father didn’t agree with him, for obvious reasons. Robert wanted out and he was going to come forward. Malcolm found out, and he had the Queen’s Gambit sabotaged. Your mother didn’t found out that he was behind it until later.”

“How’s he planning to destroy the Glades without anyone knowing it was him and Tempest?” Digg asked.

“An earthquake machine that Unidac Industries created. Nobody would know it was Tempest because it would look like a natural disaster. That’s why Queen Consolidated bought Unidac Industries. The Applied Sciences Division has been working on it. Walter didn’t know anything. I’m guessing Malcolm made Moira make sure that QC bought it. After the Undertaking, all the major companies would help rebuild the Glades and all of them would come out as heroes.”

“My mother is a part of this. How can she be a part of something like this…” Oliver said, mostly to himself.

“Oliver, I’m not your mother’s biggest fan, but the only reason she’s going through with this is because she is terrified of what Malcolm made do to you and Thea if she doesn’t. He already killed your dad and kidnapped Walter because he was getting too close.”

“Do they succeed?” Digg asked.

“Yes, and no. Oliver, the symbol on the notebook is an outline of the subway lines that are in the Glades. You manage to figure that out and that he was going to put the machine underground, near the place where Rebecca Merlyn was killed. Also, Moira came forward last minute and she confessed. She made a press conference the day it happened, warning everyone to evacuate. I’d like to think that if it wasn’t for her there would’ve been a whole lot more casualties.”

“Are you saying we didn’t stop it?” Felicity asked.

“You kind of did. Felicity and Detective Lance were able to turn off one of the devices.”

“Wait, one of them? There were more?” Diggle asked.

“Yes, that was the problem. You didn’t know. There was no way to know. There was one more device. Malcolm put it there as a Plan B." Cami sighed. "Five hundred and three people died that night.” Cami went silent for a moment and then looked at Oliver. “Including Tommy.”

“What?” Oliver had to hang on to a nearby table to keep his balance. “No, that’s not—How? What was he doing in the Glades? Didn’t I warn him?”

“You did. And he saw the press conference. He was there because Laurel was at CNRI, even though you, Detective Lance, and the press conference told her to stay out of the Glades. But no, she had to save some stupid paperwork. Tommy went looking for her because he loves her. And he died saving her. You know what the worst part is? The minute his funeral was over she was all over you, talking about the future like Tommy didn’t just die saving her life.” Cami laughed bitterly and then looked directly at Oliver, angrily. “Right before it happened, you told Tommy to fight for Laurel. And you know what he saw when he went over to her apartment to make things right with her? He saw you and Laurel, about to sleep together. He died for her anyway. He didn’t deserve to die. Sorry, I kind of went on a little rant there, but it just pisses me off that he died like that and everything that happened shortly after. Look, I don’t hate Laurel, but most of her decisions impact Tommy negatively.”

“You’re out of line.” Oliver growled.

“What? Why? Because I told you the ugly truth? Is that it? Because someone had the courage to actually tell you that the Almighty Laurel is not that perfect after all?”

“You don’t know her. You have no right to say those things. How do I even know you’re telling the truth?”

“Of course I am, Oliver. Tommy dies saving Laurel. That is a fact. I wouldn’t play with something like that.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“And I don’t expect you to. You met me like 5 minutes ago, and you just came back so you still have that I-don’t-trust-anyone attitude. But this is Tommy’s life. And the life of 502 other people. I want to help you stop it.”

“You are not helping us. We don’t need your help.”

“Did you just forget everything I just told you? If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even know there was a second device.”

“We don’t need your help.” Oliver repeated.

“Actually…” Felicity started.

“Stay out of this.” Oliver growled.

“HEY. Don’t talk to her like that. I know I made you angry and I’m sorry for that, but really I just want to help save Tommy and…”

“You don’t have any business trying to save Tommy. You don’t even know him.”

“I may not know Tommy personally, but I’ve seen him through the show and it hurt when he died. It’s hurt ever since. He’s a good person, and he didn’t deserve that. I’m going to stop it with or without you. _That’s_ how much I care.”

“You should leave.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Oliver…” Felicity started.

“Oliver, man, calm down, let’s talk about this.” Digg said.

“There’s nothing to talk about. She’s leaving.” Oliver cut Cami’s zip ties. “You tell anyone what you know, and you’d regret it.”

Cami stood up and started to head out of the foundry through the stairs but stopped at the door.“Okay, I get that you don’t know me, but you should get through that thick, stubborn head of yours that I would never intentionally hurt any of you in any way. Fine, I’d leave. I really was just trying to help.”

“Oh, and I meant what I said, we don’t need or want your help.”

“Well…” Felicity started. Oliver glared at her.

“Don’t get in our way. And do not bother coming back here.”

Cami opened the door to leave, but not before she said, “Sure, no problem. Oh, and BTW, Sara Lance? VERY MUCH STILL ALIVE.” And then she closed the door, leaving the trio shocked in the foundry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cami gets settled in Starling City and has a conversation with OTA. Happens right after Chapter 3.

“Hey, Cami. What are you still doing here? I thought you left like an hour ago.” Felicity said as she approached Cami, who was on the Verdant’s back exit, where Felicity usually parked her Mini. 

“Yeah, I intended to. But then I remembered that I do not have my cell phone or money or anything, really.” 

“So you don’t have a place to stay?”

“Nope. My plan when I got here didn’t go any further than asking for your help. I didn’t really think about after, which is unusual for me. I’m an over thinker. I didn’t even think about where I’m going to be staying while I’m here, which now that I think about it could be months or years. I could’ve gone to Central City, but I don’t have money for a train anyway and… Sorry I’m just thinking out loud now.” 

“Central City? What’s in Central City?”

“Well, nothing, yet.” 

“Ohhh-kay. You could stay with me. I have an extra room. I’ve been using it as storage for computer parts, but it does have a bed.” 

“Really? Are you sure? I mean— That would be great, but I thought after what happened down there…” 

“Hey, that was all Oliver. He can be a little—”

“Stubborn? Yeah, that’s an understatement.” 

“Yes, stubborn. A lot. I don’t agree with him. I do think we need your help and that you have nothing but good intentions. I know he’s going to see that eventually, too, but you really managed to get him pissed off with that comment about Laurel. He has a soft spot for her, as you may have noticed. And you probably already knew that because of you know, the whole other-universe-time-travel thing.” 

“Yeah, I do know that. I shouldn’t have said that, but I got carried on with the whole Tommy thing.” 

“I can’t believe he dies. I don’t know him that well, but he’s Oliver best friend.” 

“Yeah, he doesn’t deserve it. I really want to prevent that from happening, Felicity. I don’t care if I have Oliver’s support or not. It’s Tommy’s life.”

“He’ll come around, you’ll see. We should go to my apartment, get you settled in, and eat some dinner.” Felicity said, heading for her. 

“Oh my God, food. That sounds good.” Cami said as she followed Felicity. 

—

“So, this is the guest room. I’m sorry for the mess, but, uh, I don’t usually have any guests.” 

“It’s fine, Felicity.” Cami said. “It has a bed, and that’s all I need.” 

“Great. I will let you settle in.” 

“I actually, um, don’t have any stuff. Last thing I remember, I was sleeping and all of a sudden I’m in front of the Queen Consolidated building, so I don’t have anything with me.” 

“We need to get you some clothes. I guess we are the same size?” Felicity looked Cami over. 

“Yeah, probably. I’m taller, though.” 

“I will look for something in my room. I must have something. Be right back.” Felicity said, heading out of the guest room. Before she could reach her own room, across the hall, the doorbell rang. 

Heading back into the guest room after letting the unexpected visitor in, Felicity said, “Cami, it’s for you, actually.” 

“What? Who is it? That makes no—“ Cami went into the living room and there he was. “Oliver.” 

“Hi.” It was all he said. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I came to apologize.” 

“Is the world ending?” Cami answered, sarcastically.

Oliver sighed, clearly not amused by Cami’s sarcastic remark. “I brought a peace offering.” He said, lifting a bag that looked like it had a box of ice cream in it. Cami just stood there, her arms crossed. 

“Okay, I’m going to go get some Big Belly for dinner, you guys stay here, and talk.” Felicity interrupted. “Oliver, do you want some?” 

“Yes, he does.” Cami interrupted. “I think it would be a good idea to talk to all of you, including John. So, maybe you can call him and tell him to come have dinner, too? That’s if Oliver actually wants to stay.”

“Sure, why not.” Oliver answered. 

“Great, I’ll be right back.” Felicity said. “Cami, some preference with your burger? I almost forgot you’re not exactly from around town. Do you have Big Belly Burger in your universe?”

“Nope, that’s also fictional. Whatever you’re having, but no pickles. And I definitely want fries. Lots.” 

“Seriously? No pickles?” Felicity asked.

“Look, I don’t hate them, but I prefer not to have them in my burger.” 

“Okay, whatever, your loss. See you guys in a bit.” With that, Felicity left the apartment, leaving Cami and Oliver alone. 

“We should sit.” Cami suggested, pointing to the couch in the center of the living room. Oliver nodded, and they both sat. “So, are you actually going to apologize? And for what, exactly?” 

“Why is that so hard to believe? Yes, I am going to apologize. I’m sorry for the way I reacted and for kicking you out of the foundry. I was rude, and that was wrong. You clearly want to help us. ”

“Honestly, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have said those things about Laurel in the first place. She’s your uh… friend, I guess. I really do not hate her or dislike her. I’m neutral, most of the time, but Tommy dying is a soft spot. ” 

“You really do care about him.”

“I do. I know it probably sounds weird because I don’t actually know you. Well, I kind of do. You know, watching your whole lives for the past five years. But I’ve never really met you in person, because you know, you’re a fictional character.” Cami babbled. 

“Are you sure you’re not related to Felicity?” Oliver said, almost teasingly. 

“I wish.” Cami said sincerely. “I just… I don’t know. I guess it’s kind of rubbed off on me after watching her ramble for five seasons. My point is that even though I don’t really know you guys, I care about you. A lot. You may be fictional characters, but the effect you’ve had on my life is very, very real. And positive, by the way. My life would be very different if it wasn’t for the three of you.” 

“How so?” 

“The three of you… You inspire me. Yes, even you. You’re so strong, Oliver. And brave. And you’ve got a good heart. Maybe you don’t see it yourself, but you are a good person. You’re going to accomplish great things. Things you couldn’t possibly imagine.” 

“That’s nice to hear.” Oliver answered. “So, am I forgiven?”

“Of course, but only if you forgive me.” 

“Of course.”

“That’s great.” Cami sighed in relief. 

“So, is Sara really still alive?” 

“Yeah, she is.” Cami responded with a small smile. 

“Where is she? Why hasn’t she come home?”

“That’s really not my story to tell. Don’t worry, you’ll see her again. Soon-ish. It’s kind of similar to why you didn’t come home right away, either. Believe me, not the same kind of situation, but similar. She is… fine. Alive. And not lonely.” 

“Not lonely? What do you mean by that?” 

“That she’s not alone, that’s all.” Oliver didn’t seem so convinced, but Felicity chose that exact moment to arrive with dinner. 

—

After a few minutes, Diggle arrived and they all sat down at the dinner table to eat. Later, Cami decided it was time to have a serious talk with the team. 

“Thank you, all of you, for giving me a chance to help. It really means a lot. Before we do anything, I think we should… clear the air, I guess. I want to be completely honest, at least as much as possible. There’s a lot of things that I know about the three of you. Not only about your present and future, but also about your past. There are things that you think happened a certain way, but they didn’t. I can say that you are going to eventually find out the truth, but not for a while. However, since you find out anyway, I think it should be your choice if you know in advance or not.”

“Are these truths important?” Dig asked. 

“Yes, very. Pretty life-changing, actually.” Cami answered. She thought about how John has no idea Andy is alive, and how Felicity doesn’t know Cooper never died in prison or that Donna was the one that left Noah. Oliver has no idea he has a son. He also doesn’t know Thea is Malcolm Merlyn’s biological daughter or that Slade Wilson is still alive. There are so many secrets that she is going to have to keep from them, but now it’s not the time for them to find out. It could make everything worse. 

“And what about timing? Would it matter if we found out earlier? How much would it change things?” Felicity asked. 

“Even though I think you all deserved to know before, timing is important. You all find out when you need to. Most of the time, anyway. And I really don’t know how much damage the timeline will have if I tell you before. Especially with The Undertaking happening soon. That should be our main focus.” 

“Okay, how about you tell us when you think the timing is right.” Oliver suggested. “We know you’re keepings things from us, but for our own good, I assume?” 

“Yes, I think it’s better if you find out when the time is right. We can do that. If you are all okay with it?” 

“I am in.” Felicity said. 

“So am I.” Oliver said. 

“Do you really think that we are better off not knowing yet?” John asked, a little hesitant.

“I do. I mean, I think you deserve the truth, but I don’t think it’s what you need right now.” 

“Okay. I’m going to trust your judgment. I’m in.” John said. 

“Great. Thank you for trusting me.” Cami answered. “Also, I need you to not get mad at me when there’s a mission and I somehow could’ve told you what to do to succeed. I’m not going to risk anyone’s lives, but the reason you became such a good team wasn’t because you won all the time. You need to learn from your mistakes, too, so I need to let you make them.” They all nodded in understanding. “Great. Now that that’s all settled, we should get started. We need to find a way to stop The Undertaking.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any of your favorite Arrow/The Flash/LoT moments that you would like to see, let me know.


End file.
